The Last Bullet
by CrisDonoso95
Summary: TCS Contest/Nos encargaron mataros pero yo no puedo y mis hermanos tampoco. Te amo demasiado, matarte sería como matarme a mi mismo. Y ahora que sé como es estar contigo cerca… no, no, no, no me alejes de ti. Yo… yo… no lo aguantaría…


**"The Cruel and Sad Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.:** The Last Bullet

**Autor:** Cris Chocolet Frappuccino

**Categoría:** Romance/Drama

**Características elegidas:** Depresión de algún personaje, tristeza, sarcasmo, traición, suicidio, venganza, asesinato, estupidez violencia y alguna que otra cosilla más.

**Link del perfil del contest: http : / www. fanfiction .net /u/ 2433943/ The_Cruel_and_Sad_Contest**

**Pareja: **Edward & Bella

**Summary:** Nos encargaron mataros pero yo no puedo y mis hermanos tampoco. Te amo demasiado, matarte sería como matarme a mi mismo. Y ahora que sé como es estar contigo cerca… no, no, no, no me alejes de ti. Yo… yo… no lo aguantaría…

**Rating:** M

**Número de palabras**: 6.270

**Nota:** Fic altamente cualificado como M por escenas morbosas. Fic no recomendado a personas sensibles y de fácil lágrima, a no ser que les guste llorar (masocas como yo y Edward, mi querido y dulce león morboso y masoquista xD). Espero que os guste a pesar de todo.

* * *

Los Swan, una de las dos grandes familias mafiosas de todo Nueva York y los Cullen, otra gran familia de mafiosos de la preciosa y ruidosa Nueva York, familias eternamente enfrentadas…

Los Swan estaban formados por Charlie Swan, el jefe de esta poderosa familia; Reneé Swan, la mujer de Charlie; sus secuaces Alec, Corin, Jane, Renata, Benjamín, Tia, Peter, Charlotte, Aro, Cayo, Marco, Maggie, Alistair…

Y por último: Alice, Rosalie y yo, las hijas de gran Charlie Swan.

Nosotras nunca nos encargábamos de la mafia Swan… eso solo Charlie y Reneé, nuestros padres, a los cuales teníamos prohibido llamarlos mamá y papá. Nosotras podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, siempre y cuando nuestra vida no corriese peligro. Íbamos a fiestas, al instituto, podíamos trabajar si queríamos dinero o podíamos pedírselo a Charlie, podíamos tener nuestro propio apartamento, nuestra propia casa… todo lo que se nos pasara por nuestras cabezas, solo teníamos que hacer una llamada a la secretaria de papá, Maggie, o a la de mamá, Jane, y ellas les comunicaban el mensaje.

Alice y Rosalie eran mis hermanas mayores, eran mellizas. Alice tenía el pelo negro, corto y desordenado como Charlie, era bajita e hiperactiva… muy hiperactiva. Rosalie, en cambio, era alta y rubia, como la abuela Marie, y hermosa, muy hermosa. Ambas tenían un gusto por la moda exquisito, curvas donde tenían que tenerla y una gracia increíble al andar… Yo, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario a mis hermanas… No era ni alta, ni baja, tenía el color de pelo más común y aburrido del mundo y mis ojos no eran ni azules como los de Rosalie, ni verdes como los de Alice, es más, los míos eran de un aburrido y muy común marrón chocolate. No tenía curvas, no tenía un buen sentido de la moda, ni siquiera podía caminar por una superficie plana sin encontrar algo con lo que poder tropezar…

Hoy… hoy era un día más en nuestra aburrida vida, un día más de universidad. Alice estudiaba moda y diseño, Rosalie era su modelo mientras estudiaba enfermería y yo… yo estudiaba literatura. Un día más en mí aburrida vida.

-Vamos Bells, que llegarás tarde –dijo mi _querida_ hermana mayor Alice.

-Ummm, ya voy –dije tirando a Alice de la cama para poder estirarme y bostezar.

Alice bailoteó hacía las puertas de mi armario, si a una habitación entera llena de ropa que para poder usarla toda tendría que cambiarme dos veces como mínimo al día se le puede considerar armario. Cogió un una camiseta sin tirantes de color azul oscuro y unos shorts blancos muy cortos. Para mis pies cogió mis manoletinas blancas favoritas. Dejó la ropa en mi cama, me dio un beso de buenos días en la mejilla y salió de mi cuarto rumbo a su propio cuarto de baño a coger el maquillaje la plancha para el pelo o lo que fuera a usar hoy en mí.

Me levanté, cogí mi ropa y me dirigí al baño. Estaba terminando de vestirme cuando entró Alice, diadema blanca y peiné en su mano derecha, y brillo de labios, lápiz de ojos azul y alguna que otra cosa más. Me sentó en el taburete que había y empezó a jugar a su juego favorito: Barbie Bella.

Después de salir del baño me fui corriendo a la cocina a desayunar, tenía un hambre increíble por las mañanas y si no desayunaba… dejémoslo en que no soy un ser muy agradable.

-Hola Rose –dije entrando por la cocina saludando a mi hermana mayor, la cual estaba sentada con su café en mano y leyendo una revista de moda, con un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días pequeña –dijo devolviéndome el beso-. Buenos días enana –dijo cuando entro Alice por la entrada.

Después de desayunar, coger los libros, cerrar la casa, subir al ascensor, recordarnos que hoy había una fiesta en casa de Newton a las ocho, que tendríamos que estar aquí a las cinco como muy tarde, llegamos al aparcamiento del enorme edificio, nos dirigimos a nuestros coches.

Los coches eran ostentosos. El de Rose era un BMW m3 rojo, el de Alice, un Porsche Turbo 911 Cabriolet amarillo y el mío era un Ferrari California azul, los tres era descapotables. Nos pusimos nuestras gafas de sol, nos metimos dentro de nuestros coches, esperamos a que las capotas estuvieran guardadas, nos despedimos y salimos del garaje.

Las tres íbamos a la misma universidad pero cada una llevaba su propio ritmo y cogía su propia ruta para llegar. Apreté el acelerador, la mayoría de las veces iba a buen paso, sin exceder el límite de velocidad pero otras veces… necesitaba que la adrenalina de la carrera me llenase y hoy era uno de esos días.

Raramente llegamos las tres a la vez y no encontramos sitio en el aparcamiento para poder aparcar las tres juntas, lo más juntas que podíamos estar era aparcando en los espacios libre que había entre un Aston Martin, un Jeep y un Jaguar. Yo aparqué ente el Aston y el Jeep, Alice, entre en el lado libre entre en Jaguar y la verja que separaba el aparcamiento del campus, y Rose al lado del Jeep.

Después de apagar el motor, coger nuestras mochilas, salimos cada una de su coche y caminamos juntas hasta la entrada. Todos nos miraban y eso a mis hermanas las encantaba, cosas del primer día del curso, supongo.

Nos despedimos y cada una fue rumbo a su clase, ya nos veríamos después en la cafetería.

En clases me reencontré con mi mejor amiga Ángela y con las pesadas de Jessica y Lauren, dos chicas que se creían populares por hacer lo que hacían pero que en realidad eran dos zorras… y digo zorras por no decir algo peor…

Lo único bueno de ellas era que te enterabas de todo lo que ocurría allí, y bueno, a mí eso no me importaba mucho pero a mis hermanas… Y hoy no se hablaba de otra cosa que de los tres guapísimos chicos nuevos. Según había oído, el grupo estaba formado por tres chicos: Edward, Jasper y Emmett Masen, los tres eran extremadamente guapos. Jasper era rubio, de carismáticos ojos grises, y musculoso. Emmett era moreno, con el pelo corto y negro, sus ojos eran marrones y decían que era un tipo enorme, que parecía un oso de lo musculoso que era. Y por último, el hermano pequeño: Edward. Según las chicas, Edward era guapísimo, su pelo era castaño y sus ojos verdes y era musculoso pero no tanto como sus hermanos, era simplemente perfecto.

-Bueno chicas me voy que mis hermanas me deben de estar esperando en la cafetería –dije alejándome de Ángela y las demás.

-Adiós Bella –dijeron las demás.

Llegué a la cafetería, cogí una bandeja y me puse en la fila, la cual era muy larga. Suspiré, odiaba hacer lo que iba a hacer. Me fui hasta el principio de la fila, en la cual estaba Tyler, un chico normal y corriente, algo empollón. Puse mi mejor sonrisa, me ajusté la camiseta de modo que mis senos llamaran la atención y carraspeé.

-Tyler… ¿te importaría dejarme pasar? Es que apenas he desayunado y la fila es muy larga –dije sonriendo y aparentando que estaba avergonzada.

-Pu… pu… pues claro Bella, adelante –tartamudeó mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en cierta parte de mi cuerpo.

-Gracias Tyler –dije, me adelanté, cogí mi comida –dos buenos pedazos de pizza, una coca-cola y un helado de chocolate –, pagué y me dirigí a mi mesa, mientras oía exclamaciones de incredulidad.

-Hola Rose, hola Ali –dije sentándome en la mesa con mis hermanas.

Nuestra mesa siempre estaba vacía, nunca teníamos compañía a pesar de ser las más populares. Todo el mundo sabía que nadie se podía sentar con nosotras, que podría… suceder un _accidente_.

-Hola pequeña –dijeron mis _queridas_ hermanas mayores, entre nosotras siempre había una silla de separación para poder poner las mochilas o las chaquetas si era invierno.

-¿Habéis visto a los Masen? Dicen que están buenísimos… -comentó Alice.

-Um… yo vi al pequeño de ellos, a Edward, en clases de medicina, no está tan mal el chico… tiene 21 como nosotras, y sus hermanos tienen 22. Según he oído Edward estudia para médico, Jasper para psicólogo y Emmett para profesor de deporte –dijo Rose, dandonos el informe completo de los Masen, mientras aliñaba la ensalada que tenía delante de ella.

De repente, las sillas a nuestros lados se movieron, unas bandejas se posaron en el espacio vació al lado de las nuestras y tres chicos guapísimos se sentaron a nuestros lados. A mi derecha un enorme gorila de pelo negro y ojos castaño y a mi izquierda un guapísimo chico de pelo medio castaño, medio dorado… cobrizo e intensos ojos verdes. Los Masen.

-Hola princesas –dijo el gorila que debía ser Emmett-. ¿Qué hacen chicas tan guapas como vosotras comiendo solas?

-Evitando que los estúpidos se nos acerquen –dijo Rosalie.

-No la hagáis caso, ella siempre es así con los que buscan algo. La mesa es nuestra y siempre comemos solas, así podemos hablar de quien queramos y no tenemos que soportar a las moscas del equipo –explicó Alice.

Los chicos asintieron, sabían a qué nos referíamos. En la universidad aún había algún que otro que se pensaba que esto era como el instituto y se las daba de listillo y se pensaba que por haber sido capital de un equipo eres el mejor o algo parecido.

-Bueno si os molestamos… -dijo el chico de cabellos cobres… creo que ese era Edward- nos vamos y…

-No, no –dijo Alice-. Tranquilos hoy… haremos una excepción por que sois los nuevos –terminó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, vosotras sabéis quienes somos nosotros pero nosotros no sabemos ni siquiera vuestros nombres –dijo el gorila, digo Emmett.

-Bueno yo soy Rosalie Swan y ella es Alice, mi melliza. Tenemos 21, y estudiamos diseño y moda –dijo señalando a Alice- y enfermería –dijo señalándose a sí misma-. Y bueno, por último pero no menos importante… -dijo Rose, al oír eso yo alcé una ceja, yo no era tan importante como ellas- nuestra hermanita pequeña Bella. Ella tienes 20 y estudia literatura.

-Bueno ya nos conocéis –dije-. Nosotras somos las hermanas Swan. La modelo y la diseñadora –dije señalando a Rose y Alice- y la escritora patosa –dije señalándome a mí para después coger un buen pedazo de pizza y llevármelo a la boca.

Los chicos se quedaron embodados mirándome comer pizza ¿es que nunca habían visto a nadie comer pizza o que? Entonces recordé que no todas las chicas comen pizza, ya que siguen una dieta o evitan comer cualquier cosa que tenga demasiada grasa. A mí me daba igual, caminaba bastante a pesar de mi torpeza y no engordaba casi nada.

-Bella tampoco eres tan torpe –dijo Alice, yo alcé una ceja mientras me terminaba de comer la primera porción de pizza en un tiempo record-. Vale, sí, si lo eres…

-Nunca había visto comer a una chica pizza en el almuerzo… ¿no seguís… no sé…. una dieta?

Reí mientras abría mi lata de coca-cola y bebí un poco. Sabía que muy poca gente comía pizza… Dejé la lata en su sitio en la bandeja, me aclaré la voz y les expliqué que yo no era como las demás, que pasaba de dietas tontas y todo ese royo.

Después de conocernos mejor, hacer alguna que otra broma y reírnos mucho, sonó el timbre de clases. Nos levantamos pero antes de dejarnos ir Alice nos recordó lo de la fiesta y les invitó a los chicos ir, es más, les dijo que nos fueran a buscar… eso era raro… nunca, y cuando digo nunca quiero decir nunca, habíamos dejado que ningún chico nos llevase a alguna fiesta o algo parecido…

Después de asentir yo giré y tropecé con la silla, algo que no era nada nuevo. Cerré los ojos preparándome para recibir el impacto contra el frío y duro suelo, pero este no llegó. En su lugar unos fuertes, acogedores y cálidos brazos me cogieron. Levanté la vista y nuestras miradas chocaron. Tenía unos profundos y preciosos ojos color verde esmeralda.

-Gra… gra… gracias Edward –tartamudeé sonrojada y avergonzada.

-Siempre –dijo, me puso recta y se fue.

Durante todas las clases no pude quitarme la imagen de Edward de la cabeza… sus ojos, su pelo, sus facciones, su cuerpo, esos brazos tan fuertes, acogedores, calidos, masculinos y musculosos… Más de una vez los profesores me llamaron la atención por no estar atendiendo a sus explicaciones o por no responder a las preguntas. Tan solo deseaba que las clases acabasen pronto para poder llegar a casa y cambiarme.

Y ahí estaba yo, en frente de cientos de miles de cajones abiertos, en mi armario, buscando el vestido perfecto para deslumbrar a Edward, tal y como el había hecho el conmigo.

Cogí el vestido rosa. Era demasiado… rosa, muy a lo niña pija. No, descartado.

El vestido gris… bonito, elegante, pero no para una fiesta. Descartado.

El vestido rojo… no. El rojo no era mi color era más bien color… color a lo Rosalie, sí, muy, muy Rosalie. Descartado.

El amarillos… no, definitivamente no, no quería ir igual que Alice, descartado.

El verde… um… el verde hacía juego con sus ojos… pero el vestido era de un verde… un verde que llamaba la atención… un verde metálico no un verde oscuro como sus ojos… No, descartado.

Entonces lo encontré, sí, ese era, era el vestido perfecto. Era de color azul oscuro con los bordes celestes. Se agarraba al cuello con una cinta que lo hacía ver como una gargantilla de seda. Una cinta celeste por debajo del pecho y caía en un mar azul oscuro hasta un poco más arriba que la mitad de mis muslos. Era, simple y mágicamente, perfecto.

Me duché, vestí y empecé a peinarme y maquillarme. Estaba terminando de peinarme y maquillarme cunado Alice entró, sin llamar.

-Bella, necesi… -dijo pero se cortó al ver como me miraba al espejo para pintarme la raya del ojo de color azul. Entonces gritó-: ¡Ah! ¡Rose, es el fin del mundo, Bella se está maquillando! –gritó a todo pulmón.

Al rato Rose, apareció por la puerta de con una cámara de fotos en mano. Ni que fuera tan raro que me maquillara… bueno sí, era raro. Yo nunca me maquillaba, si no fuera por mis hermanas iría a la universidad con lo primero que encontrara en el armario, una coleta, y sin maquillar.

Me llevó un buen rato echarlas de mi cuarto, pero en cuanto mencioné que dentro de un rato los chicos aparecerían dentro de poco y ellas todavía estaban sin vestir. Rose corrió a su cuarto mientras que Alice me pidió el vestido amarillo que descarté anteriormente. Se fue a mi armario, lo cogió y se largó bailando y cantando alegremente.

Eran las siete cuando Emmett legó y secuestro a una muy contenta Rosalie. Se despidió de nosotras con un simple "no me esperéis en casa para cenar" y un beso en la mejilla. Al cabo de un rato vino Jasper y se llevó a una muy hiperactiva y mega-contenta Alice, la cual se despidió con un "que te lo pases bien con Eddie, me voy a casa de Jasper y Edward a dormir así que Edward se quedará aquí. No hagas nada que yo o Rose o haríamos", un guiño de ojos y un beso.

Eran las siete y media cuando llamaron al timbre. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba él, con su precioso cabello color cobre y sus preciosos ojos verdes… era como un sueño hecho realidad… como si un dios hubiera bajado del cielo para honrarme con su presencia.

-Ho…hola Bella…wow, es… estas preciosa –dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Gra… gracias Edward… tu… tu también estas muy guapo –tartamudeé mientras sentía como la sangre subía a mis mejillas y el calor en ellas aumentaba unos cuantos grados.

-Estás aún más guapa cuando te sonrojas –dijo alzando una mano para acariciarme la mejilla.

Me di cuanta de que traía una pequeña mochila con su ropa, suponía yo. Le hice pasar y le guié hasta la habitación de invitados. Como todavía era pronto me senté con él y nos pusimos a hablar. Hablamos de todo, color favorito, tipo de música favorito, canción favorita, nuestras aficiones, nuestros gustos… de todo.

Teníamos mucho en comun:

Me enteré de que su color favorito era el azul oscuro, su tipo de música favorito era la clásica, tocaba el piano, su canción favorita era Claro de luna de Debussy, su comida favorita eran los espaguetis, le encantaba jugar al béisbol con sus hermanos y el helado de fresa con chocolate… Y yo le conté que mi color favorito era el verde, que también me gustaba la música clásica, que adoraba las canciones de Debussy, que canción mi favorita era Kiss the rain de Yiruma, que me encantaba leer y escribir, que mi comida favorita también eran los espaguetis y que el helado de fresa y chocolate me encantaba.

No sé como, ni cuando ni en que momento exacto fue, pero me di cuenta de que me había enamorado loca y perdidamente de Edward.

Eran las ocho menos cinco cuando me acordé de la fiesta. Salimos de casa y fuimos hasta donde tenía el coche aparcado. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a pasar. Edward corría mucho más que yo y mis hermanas juntas y en pocos minutos llegamos a la fiesta. Estuvimos bailando y hablando con la gente, no me separé de él en ningún momento y él de mí tampoco. Cada vez que sentía como la mirada de una chica se clavaba en él yo me juntaba más a él. Si Rose me hubiera visto me habría dicho que estaba "marcando mi territorio" y Alice simplemente hubiera dicho algo como "la pequeña Bella ya creció, Rose" fingiendo llorar.

A las diez Edward me preguntó si quería salir de allí y yo acepté encantada, en parte porque el sitio estaba lleno de gente y eso me agobiaba y en parte porque así podría estar más tiempo con él, a solas.

-¿Quieres dar un pases? –dijo señalando el coche.

Asentí y me ayudó a subir. Condujo hasta el bosque. Me ayudó a bajar y caminamos, agarrados de la mano, por el bosque hasta llegar a un hermoso prado lleno de flores silvestres de todos los colores y olores existentes en el mundo. Estaba lleno de velas encendidas y en el centro había una gran manta, un telescopio y otra manta pero doblada.

-Es… es hermoso –susurré asombrada.

-No tanto como tú –me susurró Edward en mi oído, me giré y nuestras caras quedaron a milímetros, acercó sus labios a mi oído y me susurró-: Bella, se qué apenas nos conocemos, pero me he enamorado de ti. Me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, te llevo conmigo en mi mente desde hace años y hoy… ¿sabes? En realidad tendría que matarte, pero matarte sería matarme a mi mismo, porque Bella, yo no soy un Masen. Tengo que decirte la verdad yo… yo soy un Cullen –dijo mientras me abrazaba para evitar que huyera.

Pero yo no podía huir, estaba shockeada después de todo lo que me acababa de decir… él era… él era un Cullen

Los Swan, una de las dos grandes familias mafiosas de todo Nueva York y los Cullen, otra gran familia de mafiosos de la preciosa y ruidosa Nueva York, familias eternamente enfrentadas…

Los Cullen, formados por Carlisle Cullen, jefe, padre y creador de la familia. Esme Cullen, su esposa. Sus secuaces más conocidos eran: James, Laurent, Victoria, Heidi, Felix, Eleazar, Carmen, Randall, Mary, Kachiri, Senna, Zafina, Stefan, Vladimir… Y luego estaban sus hijos: los mellizos Emmett y Jasper, y Edward, el pequeño de los tres. Ellos hacían parte del trabajo de la mafia, ya que en el futuro alguno de ellos se haría con ella.

Pero… pero él acababa de decir que me ama, que se enamoró de mí desde la primera vez que me vio… _hace muchos años_… eso quería decir que los Cullen nos buscaban desde hace tiempo… que nos querían matar…

-Por favor Bella –dijo con voz agónica-. No… no te vayas… yo… yo enserio que no te quiero hacer daño, yo… yo te juro que te amo. Y no podría seguir viviendo si tú ahora te alejas… he estado mucho tiempo viviendo lejos de ti, solo observándote desde lejos. Nos encargaron mataros pero yo no puedo y mis hermanos tampoco. Te amo demasiado, matarte sería como matarme a mi mismo. Y ahora que sé como es estar contigo cerca… no, no, no, no me alejes de ti. Yo… yo… no lo aguantaría… Por favor Bella, di algo –terminó llorando.

-Yo… yo… yo no sé que decirte Edward… -dije aun shockeada.

-Tan solo… di… di lo que sientes.

Guardé silencio meditando mi respuesta… ¿Qué sentía? ¿Qué sentía yo por él? Le amaba, me había enamorado de él y no tenía cura ni solución. Me daba igual que corriera peligro con él, que pudiera morir por amarle… tenía bien claro que hacer.

-Edward –dije aun en sus brazos-, parecerá extraño, pero yo me he enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi y creo que eso ni tu ni nadie lo puede solucionar. Me da igual que seas un Cullen, un Masen… como si eres hijo del presidente. Yo… Edward, yo te amo y ya pueden comenzar la tercera guerra mundial, que ni muerta me alejaré de ti –dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Es todo lo que necesitaba oír –dijo y nuestros labios se encontraron.

Nuestras lenguas se movían a la par, nuestras manos acariciaban los puntos exactos de nuestra anatomía, no como si fuese nuestra primera vez, si no como si ya se conociesen desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Las manos de Edward bajaron hasta mi trasero y me alzó, yo instintivamente, sin separar aún nuestras bocas y lenguas, le rodeé las caderas con mis piernas, juntando aun más, si es que eso era posible, nuestros cuerpos, provocando que ambos soltáramos un gemido.

Me depositó con cuidado y cariño en la manta que había en el prado. Sus manos viajaron por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cuello y soltar el lazo. Sus labios dejaron mis labios para bajar por mi cuello marcando un camino de besos húmedos y sus manos bajaron el vestido hasta sacármelo y dejarme con mi conjunto de ropa sostén con cierre detrás del cuello y pantys ambos de encaje color azul oscuro. Se alejó un poco de mí para poder verme de arriba a bajo. Acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró:

-Hermosa, preciosa, gloriosa… todas esas palabras empalidecen contigo aquí, tu eres más que todo eso –susurró sensualmente y besó ese punto tan sensible de mi anatomía debajo de mi oído provocando que un gemido escapara de entre mis labios.

-Y tuya –murmuré mientras mis manos dejaban su pelo para coger su rostro y acercarlo al mío para poder besarle de nuevo.

-Solo mía –dijo entre mis labios.

-Hay un pequeño problema –dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

Él alejó sus labios de los mío y me miró alarmado, yo sonreí sensualmente y nos di la vuelta para poder quedar a horcajadas sobre él, me incliné y susurré sensualmente en su oído:

-Llevas demasiada ropa –y entonces mis manos comenzaron a desabotonar rápidamente su camisa azul oscuro para luego tirarla lejos, muy lejos, junto a mi vestido y mis zapatos.

Mis labios besaron todo su musculoso pecho y mis dedos acariciaron su abdomen haciendo que gimiera. Mis labios continuaron bajando, al igual que mis dedos, los cuales ya acariciaban su pronunciada erección a través de la ropa, mientras dulces gemidos y gruñidos escapaban de su boca y sus manos se cerraban en dos puños. Mi lengua llegó al borde del pantalón y mis manos al botos de este, le miré mientras desabotonaba sus pantalones y el me devolvía la mirada, ambas estaban cargadas de amor, cariño, pasión y lujuria.

Cuando terminé de desabrochar sus pantalones y bajar la cremallera, se los quité y mandé lejos, muy lejos. Él me agarró, me puso a su altura y nos giró.

-Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones ¿no? –murmuró y juntó nuestros labios mientras sus manos se dirigían al cierre de mi sostén y me lo desabrochaba.

Sus labios bajaron a mis senos expuestos y los besó, lamió, succionó y chupó mientras yo me retorcía de placer debajo de él.

Mis manos bajaron a sus boxers azules para quitárselos y las suyas arrancaron mis pantys. Su mano bajó a mi centro, el cual estaba muy, muy mojado y húmedo, y yo gemí su nombre por la increíble sensación de sentir sus dedos en esa parte de mi anatomía la cual nadie había explorado.

-Estás mojada –murmuró entre mis labios-. Júrame Isabella que nunca nadie te hará sentir así, que solo yo consigo que te mojes así, que solo yo provoco eso gemido que… -dijo entre mis labios mientras sus dedos se movían dentro de mí.

-Solo tú Edward, solo tú consigues ponerme a mil, solo tú consigues hacerme gemir, solo tú consigues que me moje porque tú solo tú eres el primero y por que soy tuya, solamente tuya, en cuerpo y alma y porque tu me perteneces a mí –le corté mientras besaba sus labios.

-Completamente tuyo –juró, sacó sus dedos de mí y se los llevó a la boca- . Belicosa… ¿El primero? –preguntó.

-Primero y único –juré-. ¿Y yo?

-Primero y única –sonrió y lo sentí en mi entrada-. Si te hago daño, cualquier cosa… por favor, hazme parar, lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño –dijo besando castamente mis labios, yo asentí y él entró.

Era enorme, no había terminado de introducir todavía ni la mitad de su miembro cuando un dolor agudo y punzante me recorrió completamente. Gemí de dolor y el paró, intentó salir pero yo se lo impedí explicándole que la primera vez para una mujer siempre es, al principio dolorosa. Cuando la sensación de dolor remitió le indiqué que siguiera y lentamente entró, mientras dulces gemidos se escapaban de nuestros labios.

-Eres muy estrecha –murmuró entre mis labios sonriendo.

-Y tu muy grande –respondí y volví a juntar nuestros labios mientras el comenzaba a mandar estocadas y gemíamos el uno en la boca del otro.

Entre estocada y estocada, sentí como una sensación que nunca había sentido antes, se formó en mi bajo vientre mientras mis paredes se estrechaban aplastando el miembro de Edward entre ellas. Entonces, ambos gemimos, dejándonos llevar por el placer de nuestro orgasmo, viniéndonos el uno en el otro, gritando nuestros nombres.

La cabeza de Edward cayó en mi pecho y mis manos acariciaron sus cabellos tierna y cariñosamente. Estábamos sudados e hiperventilando. Sin salir de mí, Edward cogió la otra manta, nos giró y nos tapó. Le abracé fuertemente al igual que el a mí.

-Te amo –susurró besando mis cabellos.

-Te amo –respondí besando su pecho-. Nunca pensé que hacer el amor se sentiría tan bien.

-Me has quitado las palabras de la boca.

Quedamos así un rato, mirando las estrellas, tumbados el uno encima del otro, con las piernas enlazadas y los brazos abrazándonos el uno al otro.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se ralentizaron, ambos quedamos dormidos cayendo en un profundo y precioso sueño.

Desperté a medianoche, me alcé con cuidado sobre mis brazos para poder ver bien al dios que aún dormía debajo de mí. Era hermoso, durmiendo parecía un ángel, un ángel hermoso, un ángel que era mío y solo mío.

-Mirar fijamente a una persona es de mala educación –dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

Sonreí.

-¿Entonces no puedo contemplar lo guapo que es mi novio? –dije mientras me inclinaba para besarle castamente en los labios y continuar por su cuello con besos no-castos.

-Um… bueno, si a tu novio no le importa… no, cero que no le importa -susurró mientras iba notando en mi interior el resultado de que mis labios estaban obteniendo-. Señorita Swan… ¿Qué es lo que pretende? –dijo mientras nos giraba.

Podía notar como su miembro se iba endureciendo poco a poco en mi interior y mi sonrisa se hacía aún más grande. Puse cara de inocente y respondí con voz muy sensual en su oído:

-Yo no pretendo nada Señor Cullen… ¿por qué lo pregunta? ¿Estoy haciendo algo malo? –susurré con voz inocente mientras mis manos acariciaban los puntos de su anatomía claves de su anatomía provocando que gruñera.

-Tú lo has querido –dijo y justó nuestros labios, abriendo mi boca con fiereza dejando pasar a su lengua para entrelazarla con la mía en una lucha por el control del beso.

Empezó a embestir y embestir y así estuvimos hasta que llegamos al segundo orgasmo de la noche y así hasta conseguir dos más.

Me estaba quedando dormida cuando me di cuenta de que no habíamos usado protección en toda la noche, pero al comentárselo a Edward, él simplemente se encogió de hombros diciendo que si quedaba embarazada sería fruto de nuestro amor, de algo bonito, de nosotros, y que cuidaría al bebé como si fuese su propia vida, ya que lo era en parte y que no sería el primero ni el último ya que planeaba casarse conmigo tarde o temprano y tener mucho hijos. Yo no pude evitar llorar de felicidad cuando lo dijo y besarle y decirle que lo amaba y que era el mejor hombre del mundo.

Con las primeras luces del día nos levantamos y entre besos, caricias y demás, nos vestimos, recogimos todo y caminamos hasta el coche. Me ayudó a subir al asiento del copiloto y cuando se sentó en su sitio me dio la mano y no me la soltó hasta que llegamos. Me ayudó a salir y me abrazó.

Tan metidos estábamos en nuestra burbuja que no nos dimos cuenta de que no estábamos solos hasta que lo oímos hablar.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo Aro, uno de los de la organización de mi padre, mientras apuntaba con una pistola a Edward -. Aléjate de la chica Cullen –amenazó.

Edward me puso detrás de él protegiéndome y sacó una pistola de no sé donde, apuntó a la cabeza de Aro.

-Nunca –juró y nos empujó detrás del coche cuando una bala salió disparada de la pistola de Aro hacía nosotros.

Estábamos cubiertos por el maletero. Con cuidado, Edward lo abrió y sacó un par de pistolas.

Me tendió una y dijo.

-Sé que odias las pistolas pero por favor, quédatela y no salgas de aquí, entendido –dijo serio, yo asentí. Se inclinó, beso mis labios y dijo-: Pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré, recuérdalo ¿vale? –yo simplemente asentí-. Vale.

Se puso en pié y empezó el tiroteo Edward vs Aro. Ambos esquivaban sus balas, se protegían, cargaban nuevamente sus armas y disparaban a su objetivo.

Entonces, el sonido de una pistola disparando, pero no una de las pistolas que estaban utilizando Edward y Aro, otra más, una tercera, y Edward cayó al suelo con sangre brotando de su pecho.

Grité, grité y lloré mientras Edward, con sus últimas fuerzas intentaba calmarme.

-Edward, no, no puedes dejarme, no puedes hacernos esto –dije abrazándolo- ¿Y eso de que tendremos más hijos y nos casaremos? ¿Cómo voy a poder vivir sin ti? –y seguí regañándole y gritándole.

-Shh, tranquila mi amor –susurró débil.

-No, no hables, no por favor, aguanta Edward, por favor –dije llorando.

Su mano se alzó, débil y temblorosa hasta tocar mi mejilla.

-Recuerda que te amo Bella, que eres la primera y la única. Recuerda que siempre te amaré, pase lo que pase –susurró débilmente.

-No –grité-. Ni se te ocurra despedirte de mí –dije.

-Lo siento Bella –susurró y su mano cayó y sus ojos dejaron de brillar, al igual que su corazón dejó de latir.

Grité y lloré hasta que regresé a la Tierra. Él había dado su vida por mí, por protegerme, por que me amaba. No era justo, el merecía vivir, él era joven y tenía toda su vida por delante y eso… esos mal-nacidos habían acabado con él, con su vida y por lo tanto, con la mía.

Miré el arma en mi mano y entonces estuve decidida, quería venganza. Si él no podía seguir viviendo… ellos tampoco.

-Aro, Cayo, buen trabajo –les dije a los dos secuaces de mi padre, fingiendo admiración, ellos simplemente se acercaron a mí y sonrieron en señal de gratitud.

-Muchas gracias señorita Swan –dijo Aro cuando llegó hasta a mi y él y su hermano se turnaron para tomar mi mano, inclinarse y besarla.

Hipócritas, si supiesen las que se le venía encima… no estarían tan agradecido…

-Me parece que debo darles su recompensa señores… -dije y en un rápido movimiento saqué el arma y les disparé. Ellos no se lo esperaron, recibieron el balazo en la cabeza cada uno u murieron en el acto.

Miré el cuerpo inconsciente de mi Edward en el suelo y el pensar que nunca más podría volver a besarlo, a hacer el amor con él, a pasear por el parque, a casarme con él, a tener hijos… me dieron las ganas suficientes para caer al suelo, besar sus labios por última vez, levantar la pistola… y caer muerta junto a él con el único deseo de que esta bala fuese la última entre nuestras familias.

**Fin**

**

* * *

Hola!**

**Bueno antes de nada: Votarme por favor**

**Los vestidos y coches que aparecen están en mi perfil.**

**Si te ha gustado la historia (excepto el trágico desenlace, por supuesto) en cuanto acabe con mis actuales historias (The Triplets y Mi Historia De Amor, las cuales os recomiendo leer) subiré la versión larga y nada triste de este One-shot: The First Bullet.**

**Y bueno, si te gusta mi forma de escribir te invito a pasar por mi perfil y echar un vistazo a mis otras historias.**

**Como siempre digo: Vivan las cursis**

**Besazos,**

**Cris.**


End file.
